Oh no! Not him!
by YukiLucifer
Summary: Ray finally gets to spend time alone with Kai, but someones watching. Who and why? What will happen when Kai wakes up in an empty bed?
1. One shot, dream based!

A late night in June, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari were finally able to spend some times together. They both had a feeling something would happen, something more private. They had been together for a really long time without anyone suspecting anything, days were as any other day with Tyson and Max hanging around. But when no one else were around it was like a complete different story.

But one thing were different this night, they were watched without anyone of them knowing it.

They went to an empty place to do some brawling before they headed home to Kai.

"I think Dranzer is start getting tired." Ray said teasingly. "I've won several times already, Dranzer just stop spinning after some hit, it ain't like him."

"Yea maybe, it have been a lot of brawling today" Kai really didn't want to admit it but it was too obvious to lie about it. "Lets go for another round then go home."

They went for another round, Ray won once again.

"So shall we head home now so Dranzer can rest?" Ray asked.

"Yea, you shouldn't wear out Driger either"

And with that Kai and Ray left the arena and went home to Kai. This was the first time Ray were home at Kai so he kinda wondered how it looked where he lived.

"So this is where you live?" Ray eagerly looked around when they got inside.

Kai didn't answer ad Ray looked up. Then Kai gave a small nod as an answer.

"We've been together for almost three years and this is the first time I even get to come home to you." Ray followed Kai to the kitchen, being starving. "Is there anything you've wanted to hide from me or something?"

"no" Kai said lowly and opened the fridge. He were just about to ask if Ray were hungry when hearing his stomach growl. "no need to ask huh?"

"not really..." Ray said with a slight embarrassed face due to that he had hoped that Kai wouldn't had heard that.

Ray had a secret love for cooking so he gladly helped Kai with fixing some food. As soon as the food were ready they poured it up in an bowl each and went to the living room watching some TV before they went up to the bedroom.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Ray asked as he saw it was only one bed in the room.

Kai pointed at the bed. "with me"

Ray looked down, feeling a weak blush spreading over his face. It took a while with hesitation before he crawled down in the bed beside Kai. Ray felt that Kai were much warmer and as he were freezing even though he were pretty much fully dressed he moved closer to Kai.

They snuggled for a while and soon against Rays expectations Kai kissed him.

"hn!" Ray got shocked of the sudden kiss.

Kai pretended like he hadn't noticed how surprised Ray got and laid his hand at Rays cheek.

"_so...warm..._" Ray thought and kissed back. "_he's good..._"

A lot of thoughts ran through his head as they kissed, before he snapped out of it as Kai grabbed his ass.

"stop..." Ray whispered with a low voice, having a bright blush at his face, being happy that it's pitch black in the room.

"Why?" Kai whispered back, looking at him through the darkness.

"I...I dunno..." Ray looked down some, not knowing what reason he'd give.

"Don't worry, Ray, I won't do anything if you don't want me to" Kai whispered as he made Ray look at him. "I promise that"

Ray kissed him again and this time got so lost in it he didn't notice he soon only had his boxers on. He looked up at Kai as he felt like a cold breeze on his skin.

"W-what...will you do?" Ray blushed worse when Kai pulled lightly on his boxers like asking for to pull them off.

Ray, soon understood where this would lead, he wanted to yet he didn't know if he were ready or not but allowed Kai to pull his boxers off. Ray soon kissed Kai deeply, and felt pretty ready for it. He moved closer to Kai and felt that he were a little turned on. Kai soon moved the kiss to Rays neck and nibbled from time to time making Ray give away small moans that barely were audible. Kai smirked and soon moved so he stood on all four above the raven haired boy that laid in his bed. Ray moved his arms around the phoenix boys neck and kissed him once again.

Kai spread the boys legs a little as running his hand over his thigh and over to his private parts.

"nnh..." Ray bit his lip as Kai started to stroke him.

Just a couple of minutes later Ray stood on all four in front of Kai who leaned over the raven boy.

Ray gasped as Kai moved a finger inside of him. Kai stretched him out before carefully entering him. Ray who found a weird pleasure of this new feeling, hid his face into the quilt. But what these two boys didn't know was that it was a hidden camera right in front of them, someone was watching them. Ray stood up on his knees as well as he could when he got used to the feeling. Kai helped him keeping his balance with his hands at his hip and chest so he wouldn't hurt himself by loosing his balance.

"What a nice submissive boy you've found~" A mysterious man hummed to himself as watching the boys play at a screen. "such a lovely body as well~ I never thought I'd ever get such an explicit view on your toy~"

After some hours Ray fell exhausted back down at the bed and fell asleep at once. Kai made sure his lover wouldn't lay uncomfortable and laid him as he usually sleep before going to sleep as well.

The very next morning Kai woke up finding that he were alone in the bed.

"_Maybe he have gone up already?_" He thought and got dressed.

Kai went downstairs to see if he could find Ray anywhere since his clothes wasn't there, but couldn't find him anywhere nor any note or anything that he'd be leaving the house.

"Maybe something urgent came up?" Kai mumbled.

He knew the gang would meet up today to train and upgrade their blades, so he headed there in hope that Ray already would be there.

"Where is Ray anyway? He ain't the one showing up late like this!" Tyson said annoyed.

"Oh yea, Kai, wasn't he with you last night?" Max asked.

"Yea, but I've no idea what so ever where he is" Kai said without looking at them.

"_Ray, where are you?_" Kai thought, hiding his worry.

In the meantime somewhere else...

Ray had just woken up, finding himself in a room he didn't recognize, a room far from where he had fallen asleep at Kais place, with a major headache.

"So you're awake?" A voice said making Ray jump.

"_That voice... I recognize it..._" Ray thought. "_No... it can't be..._"

The man stepped out from the shadow so the raven boy could see him.

"Boris..." Ray said, giving him a glare. "stay away from me"

"sheezh what a welcome..." Boris said with a chuckle, moving closer.

Ray really didn't feel comfortable with this, especially not for the reason that he didn't have any clothes on and only could cover him with the quilt from the bed he sat in.

"_If I now am in Russia I'll have a pain to get away from here like this_" Ray thought. "_I've got no money nor clothes as it seem... so what do I do?_"

Boris left a pill looking like a painkiller and a glass of water at the bedside table before leaving.

"And sorry about the pain" He said before closing the door behind him.

Ray looked at the pill and didn't really think about it since it looked like a normal painkiller so he picked it up and swallowed it with some water.

Half an hour later Ray found himself free from the headache but suffering from another pain, a pain of that of being erected, and Ray kinda understood at once it was due to the pill.

Boris soon entered the room once again, but this time only dressed in a bathrobe. Ray laid completely covered by the quilt, having a blush on his face of the sudden erection. Boris locked the door and walked over to the bed. Ray could hear the bathrobe falling to the floor as Boris got down in the bed.

"What a naughty little boy you are~" Boris whispered as groping Ray who tried to get away more than anything. "so young, so small and reacts like this on nothing?~ you'll fit well in here~"

"Let me go!" Ray yelped, as trying to get away from Boris grip.

"Why? I'd never let such a pretty boy get away from my grasp~"

Ray could feel the tears well up as getting panicked, hating the tone on Boris voice. Boris on the other hand just enjoyed messing with the pretty boy he now held close to him, holding a firm grip of his penis. Ray kicked Boris to get away which only caused him to be pinched down in the mattress as getting stuffed with Boris penis without warning. Ray cried, he hated to admit it but he did, both of pain and disgust. This wasn't at all what he wanted when he could had been with his friends, brawling for fun and just be close to Kai, in fact he'd never want this to happen to anyone. Boris hips slammed against Ray over and over as the boy just prayed for it to be over.

Kai were out of himself of worry.

"_Ray where are you?_" he thought. "_who have done thi-..._"

"FUCK!" Kai burst out causing the rest of the boys jump high.

"What is it Kai?" Max asked.

"Yea, what is it?" Tyson and Kenny asked at the same time.

Kai rushed of without a word hoping this wasn't true.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson yelled after him. "What the hell have gotten into you!"

Kai ran as fast as he could not even knowing where he would leave.

"_Damn you Boris, if you so even touch him you're dead!_" Kai thought as running.

Ray laid passed out at the bed but wasn't left alone for that. Boris stayed by his side, refusing to leave him a chance to recover an being awake at the same time. As soon as Ray woke up again Boris forced down a Viagra pill in Rays throat causing everything to start over again, only more painful for Ray as he was already sore from the first time and had dried blood on his leg.

"Gah! Kgh..." Ray screamed as Boris entered him once again.

"Such a beautiful voice~" Boris hit a spot making Ray almost fall splat down at the bed if it wasn't for that Boris held him up.

"Gaha! Get off!" Ray yelled behind clenched teeth.

"Just imagine I'm your lovely Kai~" Boris smirked as continuing to pound the poor boy.

Kai ran around panicked to find Ray as fast as possible but had no idea where he could be. Then he remembered that one way to get to Russia would be by ship, he hoped it stood in the dock and wasn't out on the sea nor that a flight had been taken place.

"_Please hold on Ray, I'm on my way_" Kai thought as getting as fast as possible to the harbour.

Kai soon found a ship that was from Russia and would be leaving later that day. He quickly got over to it and ran onto the ship and sneaked his way inside to not get caught by any of the other men. He could hear the yelping of Ray deep into the ship and followed his voice without a sound. Kai knew the door would be locked so he prepared himself for needing to kick the door open just to find out it was an iron door that would be impossible to kick or tackle up.

Ray, sobbed, hiding his face trying to be quiet even though the massive pain he was put through. Ray really hoped Kai would find him soon and that things would be over. But all of a sudden Boris stopped, got up, pulled the bathrobe back on and sneaked out a different way.

When Kai finally got up the door, he found Ray laying all naked on the bed in pain and tears, all stained of blood and Boris liquid. The phoenix boy rushed over to Ray trying to comfort him, pulled the quilt over him then hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ray" Kai whispered lowly.

"It ain't your fault..." Ray said lowly "I should had been more on my guard"

"I should had kept an eye at you due this were a big risk it would happen when you stayed at my place"

Kai stroked Rays hair that no longer were tied up in it's usual ponytail. Ray calmed down after some hours even thought the scars of the memories would hunt him for lifetime, and fell asleep.

-The End-

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it ^w^ and didn't get too scared ^^'''''_**

**_Please note that I don't take this ending as meant to be bad, mine is just based at a dream I had *shudder* so I wrote it down, just made an ending that you yourself could come up with an alternate ending. Then my boyfriend wrote an alternate ending from his sight of how it all should end and I really like his ending I gotta admit! So go on and read it!_**


	2. Alternate ending!

Beyblade oneshot

Alternate ending of "Oh no! Not him!"

KaiXRai

"_Red Sheets"_

**_this one is written by my boyfriend as an alternate ending on my one shot "Oh no! Not him!" and were told to put it up here.  
_****but as a warning it's rather brutal and Kai really have some anger problems.**

* * *

Two more years had passed, and Kai and Ray had now been together with each other for five years. Their teammates, Tyson and Max, and their technichian Kenny, or Chief, as he was called, still didn't know anything about the two boys relationship, that started in their very first tournament in Hong Kong, China, and from there evolved. They'd both had their up and downs, especially a certain silver- and blue haired boy had had his downs. But the two of them had always been able to glue their relationship together again.

Bladebreakers, their team, had now their fifth year together as a team, and had now decided that they needed to take a break. They'd all been pretty worn out from their latest tournament, which they won with just slight difficulty. So they'd now split up. Max had gone to USA with his father to meet his mother and the All Stars team. Tyson was travelling around the country to train together with Chief, but what Tyson's really been hoping for was to be able to relax by a pool or a beach. Ray had gone to visit his family in China, whom he hadn't seen for about a year. And Kai... well, what would he do?

In the huge mansion of the Hiwatari family, slight outside the town, the boy was laying on his bed and starred up in the high ceiling, having his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. He was thinking on what he'd do during these two weeks alone, while Ray and the others were gone. He'd acctually hoped for that Ray would stay with him here, but of what happened last time he'd been staying in the mansion, two years ago, Kai understood that he'd rather go to China and meet his family. Kai sighed. He wished for that he'd have a family to be with. But he didn't. His mother died when he was really young, he can't remember her face and he'd never seen even a photo on her. His dad didn't care a bit for him and he hadn't heard from him since about 11 years back. And that was also when Kai entered the Beyblade Academy in Moscow, Russia. And that's also when his hell started. Five years of his life he couldn't remember more that short scenes and pictures of. And when he was in the academy again, for the Championship in Russia, five years ago, and he met that man, the hell began once again. And just two years ago, his boyfriend, the only one, except his bitbeast, Dranzer, that he truly loved, Ray, got pulled into that hell. Kai hadn't seen even a single scene of what happened to Ray, but he knew very well what had happened, and why. For two years he'd been pissed off for the suffering the boy got through, and he wished he'd just get the chance to get his revenge.

Kai once again sighed, sat up on his bed. As usual the camera in the corner of his ceiling blinked and moved after him. He looked up at it emotionlessly.

"Guess Voltaire still wants to keep his eyes on me..." he thought, sighed. Not long ago his grandfather, Voltaire, got out of prison for what he did back in Russia and had now returned home. Kai hated that man, but the hate for his relative was nothing against the hate he had for Voltaire's partner, and the Beyblade Academy's founder and owner. Boris. A purple haired man with his hair moved back, about 45-50 years old, Kai wasn't really sure, and honestly he didn't care. But he knew that since his grandfather now was let out from prison, and Boris had been out for already three years, there would soon be a meeting between the two of them.

A few hours passed and Kai'd just been sitting and watching TV in his room, but his attention changed as he heard a beep comming from the camera, that had a speaker beside it. He looked up and listened at his old grandfather's stern voice.

"_Kai. I and Boris will have a meeting later today, and tonight I'll have to fly to Russia for a conference tomorrow evening. Boris will be staying here for about one and a half week due to having business in town." _A glitch was heard and the only sound that was heard came from the TV, and Kai's throbbing heart. He dropped the remote to the floor, felt like the time hwd stopped. On his cheek a drip of coldsweat dripped down, landing on his hand.

Another seven hours had passed and time was now 22.30. Kai had seen the limousine outside the mansion three hours ago, with the purple haired Russian man walking inside the mansion. And just a few minutes ago Voltaire had entered the long car and vanished out of sight, and the boy all alone with the man he hated the most, alone for almost two weeks. Kai hadn't left the room even for the dinner, due to Boris was there, and now he was even thinking about to pull together his past team, BladeSharks, to be able to get out of the house. But he didn't have any money due to his grandfather had control over the economy, so he would starve for being outside for that long. And he hated to get in debt to someone. So with the dinner skipped, and the time running late, he decided that it was time to go to bed. He undressed down to his boxers and crawled down under the thick quilts. Outisde it was snowing, and the cold from the window by his bed made him shiver, even though the quilt was thick enough to be three. He closed his eyes and just tried to get some rest. As usual the camera was blinking, showing it was switched on.

In another room of the mansion the house's guest was sitting in a big chair, with a glass of red wine in his hand. He wore a black suit but he'd removed the dressjacket and tie, and the shirt was unbottoned two buttons by the neck. In front of him stood a small table with a laptop connected to the supervision cameras in the house. But it was only one that intressted him. He turned off all the other cameras to be able to focus on the last one. Inside a pretty big room with a kingsize bed focussed on by the camera, a boy, the grandchild of his longly had partner, Kai Hiwatari, was undressing down to his boxers and crawling down in his bed. Boris had strong and delightful memories of that boy since a few years back, Kai had changed a lot since then, and was now much more mature. He'd gotten about one decimetre taller, and he'd gotten more muscles. It was more of a challenge for the man, which was exactly what he'd been hoping for. He raised his glass and swallowed down the red liquid, stood up from his seat, turned the screen off and left the room, having a smirk on his lips.

Kai had just about fallen asleep somewhat calmly when the door to his room opened and closed. His eyes flew open and he swallowed slightly as he heard steps getting closer. But when the firm and strong hand touched his shoulder through the quilt he stopped breathing.

"So you're still awake?" The voice comming from the man made Kai shiver through the spine, he refused to look up and instead starred down into the sheets. He soon felt how the bed moved and he swallowed once again. He felt how fingers rustled through his hair and how he was being pressed against the man's chest. "I see you're still angry with me, aren't you, Kai~?" Boris whispered in his ear, slowly giving it a lick along the earlobe. Kai shivered, bit his lip slightly for a second and glared at the man dangerously over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think...!?" he snapped angrily, had a warning tone in his voice. Boris chuckled, just got amused of the boy's mood. Kai moved halfly over to lay on his back, rested on his arm and glared the man straight into his eyes. Boris smirked, was still having his hand on the back of Kai's hear, with a weak grip of his hair, and his other arm over the boy's waist. He was slowly moving the quilt away. Kai blinked and moved his knee up fast to hit the man in his stomach, but before he'd reached it Boris had taken a firm grip of his hip and forced him completely down. Kai swallowed again, bit the inside of his lip. He knew very well where this would lead and he wasn't really afraid of it, as bad as it sounded, he'd gotten used to this kind of treatment from the man that was now leaning over him. He wasn't afraid of it itself, he was only afraid of that it would happen again. But he'd never admit it of course.

Kai was just about to push the man away as Boris took a tight grip of his wrists and held them above his head. Kai struggled to get free but Boris had that kind of grip that only hurt him if he tried to restrain. Boris reached out for his pocket with his free hand and took out a long black slik band, which he tied the boy's wrists together with. He moved up and removed his shirt, to Kai's surprise the man was quite welltrained for his age. Boris crawled down completely beside Kai, started to lick and nibble over the boy's ear and neck. Kai bit his lip hardly to not let out a sound, but when the man suddenly groped him he gasped and then got forced into a fierce kiss. Kai shuddered through his whole body as the man ran his hand over his groin, and to his shameful self, Kai felt that he soon started to get hard. Boris broke the kiss and continued to tease the boy's ear and neck, soon suddenly biting down hard through his ear. Kai gasped again, was about to start screaming of the pain, but when he felt how a warm liquid ran down over his ear and neck, he was about to give up. Boris chuckled, licked away the blood from his neck, smirked.

"You know, Kai~.. you've really no reason to be jealous of your little boyfriend~." He whispered. Kai blinked slightly, hummed a little confused. Boris never stopped stroking the boy's member, which'd now gotten really hard. "The only reason for that I did that to him was because I'd be able to get to you, through him~" he continued to whisper. Kai gasped a little again. "I'd never let anyone else than me touch you~, you're my little Kai~ and you've always been and always will be~" Boris started to kiss the boy's chest, and licking his nipple teasingly. Kai didn't move a muscle. He'd completely forgotten what was really going on, and just listened to the thoughts going through his head. And that's how it was until he felt a huge pain inside him, as Boris had entered him, and then he forgot himself again.

Hours later, Boris had left back to his guestroom. Kai felt like he'd faint and was bleeding from both ear and ass. He'd marks over his neck and chest, and he could barely move his legs. He laid completely still, starred up in the ceiling. On his cheeks he had dried tears. He started to think again, and after an hour of thinking on what the man had said earlier, he decided that he'd gotten enough. He forced himself up sitting, putted his boxers and trousers back on and left his room. He walked downstairs against the guestrooms, but took a detour through the kitchen, before he entered the room of the man he'd just been forced to have sex with. He heard the man was snooring soundly, kept his face emotionless and tired. He walked quietly over to the bed, carefully lifted the quilt up and snuck down beside the man under the white sheets. He felt how Boris snatched as he hugged him. The man looked over his shoulder loomingly with sleep left in his eyes, then smirked slightly and turned around, wrapped his arms around Kai.

"Did you miss me, Kai~?" the man mumbled tiredly and ran his hand over his back. Kai nodded slightly. The man nuzzled his face into the boy's messy hair, kissed his head and closed his eyes again. "Goodnight then~" he said, felt how Kai moved his arm slightly. It was quiet a short while.

"Goodnight." The boy replied and shoved a sharp kitchen knife into the man's stomach. Boris' eyes flew open and he looked like he'd scream, but he didn't get a single word out. He loosened the grip of Kai, looked down to his stomach and saw to his fear that the knife was almost completely inside him. Kai was looking down, roughly pulled the knife out and stabbed him once again a bit higher up, this time hitting the liver. Blood splattered out through the man's wounds and mouth, he screamed lowly and weakly tried to force the knife out of him, but he didn't have the energy left. His arm fell down and his eyes starred dead into the red eyes of the young boy in front of him.

Kai sighed and sat up, looked over what he'd just done. He had gotten blood all over his face, chest and arms. He got up from the bed and pulled the quilt of the man.

"Just one more thing left. I can't have you hurting others with that thing on the other side." He said, had an evil gleam in his eyes as he roughly pulled the man's boxers down and raised the knife again.

The next morning Kai was at the airport, had all his things packed. Not that he owned much. He had a bandaid over the jack in his ear and had covered up the bite- and suckmarcks over his neck with his scarf. He took up his phone and called the first number in his contact list.

"_Yeah?" _he heard on the other side after a few beeps. Kai brethed out slightly of hearing Ray's calm voice.

"Hey, it's me. I'll be in Hong Kong in a few hours." He said, looked out through the window as a plane was lifting.

"_Oh? Have something happened? Or are you just bored?" _Ray replied. Kai smiled slightly to himself.

"Not really. But I'm sick of being at home. I think I'll crash with you from now on."

"_Well I don't mind that. I'll meet you on the airport in three hours then."_ they both hung up. Kai turned off his phone and boarded the plane. He sat down at his seat and closed his eyes, tried to get back the sleep he'd lost that night. But the only thing he could see was Boris laying covered in the red sheets stained of blood. He knew he'd always be followed by this memory, but he didn't bother, he enjoyed remembering the man's scream in pain and how the life vanished from his eyes. Kai soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Three hours later he stepped off the plane and walked to the gate where Ray would meet him. He soon saw the black haired boy he loved so much, walked faster and soon embraced him tightly, being hugged back by him.

"What's with the sudden trip here? You could've waited until I came home." Ray asked, smiled and kissed Kai's cheek.

"I couldn't really wait." He replied and started walking.

"In other words, you were bored." Ray said mockingly and laughed a little. Kai didn't reply. Ray looked him over, saw that he seemed different somehow, and soon he saw the thin, white bandaid on the boy's left ear. "What've happened with your ear?" he asked. Kai shrugged.

"Nah, you know. Just a small accident with a kitchen knife."

* * *

_hopefully no one got to scared of it, but he got what he deserved after what he have done_


End file.
